Composite tubes may be formed by filament winding or extrusion. However, both methods require significant capital investment (e.g., in the form of tooling costs), which may be undesirable for production of small quantities of a particular design. A change in the design diameter or length may require costly and time-consuming adjustments to the equipment used for creating these composite tubes. Additionally, filament winding may not provide composite tubes with small diameters.